


I love you

by JuliHeart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, or not?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliHeart/pseuds/JuliHeart
Summary: Das Ende des Trainingscamps verlief nicht so, wie Tsukishima es erwartet hätte.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 4





	I love you

Kaum bin ich zum Stehen gekommen sacken auch schon meine Beine unter mir zusammen und ich falle auf die Knie. Mein Atem ist schnell, kurz - meine Lungen rufen verzweifelt nach Sauerstoff. Ziehe noch einen scharfen Atemzug ein. Verschlucke mich. Muss husten.

Alles wirkt so laut in der leeren Sporthalle.

"Hey, alles ok bei dir?", fragt mich plötzlich eine tiefe - aber genauso atemlose - Stimme. 

Ich blicke auf und treffe augenblicklich die dunklen Augen vom Kapitän der Nekoma Oberschule, Kuroo.

Ich nicke langsam. "Ja." Am Liebsten hätte ich noch ein schnippiges ' _und bei_ dir _?_ ' , oder sowas hinzugefügt, aber dafür bin ich zu müde. Also wende ich mich einfach von ihm ab. Ich strecke meinen leicht zitternden Arm nach meiner Wasserflasche aus, welche nur ein kleines Stückchen weiter neben mir auf dem Hallenboden steht. Gierig nehme ich ein paar Schlucke. Nur kleine, weil ich sonst ersticken würde. Gerade als ich die Flasche wieder abgestellt habe, spüre ich plötzlich eine Berührung an meiner Schulter. 

Es ist wieder Kuroo. Leicht nach vorn über gebeugt und mit seiner Hand auf meiner Linken Schulter lächelt er mich an. Er sieht aus, als würde er etwas sagen wollen. Holt noch ein paar Mal tief Luft, bevor er es tut.

"Du darfst dich nicht sofort hinsetzen, sonst kippst du um. Steh wieder auf."

Ich lasse ein tiefes Seufzen meinen Lippen entkommen und wische mir etwas Schweiß von der Stirn und meinen Wangen. Dann lasse ich mich von Kuroo wieder auf die Beine ziehen und beginne wieder zu laufen - langsam -, Kuroo dicht hinter mir.

Ich atme einige Male tief ein und aus. So tief, dass es fast schon in den Lungen brennt, aber ich brauche die Luft. Meine Beine fühlen sich an wie Wackelpudding.

"Ich hätte mich niemals auf dieses dämliche extra Training mit dir überreden lassen sollen." Murmel ich vor mich hin und hinter mir kann ich ein atemloses Lachen hören. Dann taucht der schwarzhaarige Mittelblocker plötzlich neben mir auf und ich könnte schwören, dass er mich aus dem Augenwinkel ansieht.

_Scheiß Idee. Das war echt eine scheiß Idee. Ich bin totmüde._

Nachdem wir noch zwei, drei Runden langsam im Kreis gelaufen sind haben wir uns Beide dann endlich hingesetzt und nochmal ordentlich was getrunken. Ich habe meine Flasche sogar leer bekommen. Zum dritten Mal an diesem Abend.

Nun sitzen wir schon eine Weile da - ich mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, die Beine kraftlos vor mir ausgestreckt und Kuroo rechts neben mir im Schneidersitz - und schweigen uns an. Bis auf unsere stiller gewordenen Atemzüge ist nichts zu hören. Es ist _so_ still. Und irgendwie... ist die Stimmung eigenartig.

Ich lasse meinen Blick langsam, zögernd, nach rechts wandern und meine hellbraunen Augen treffen augenblicklich auf Kuroos dunkle. 

Ich kann beobachten, wie seine Iris wandert, wie seine Augen meinen Körper hinab fahren und dann wieder hoch sehen. Wie sein linkes Knie nervös beginnt zu wippen. 

Ich sage nichts, sehe nur zurück und warte ab. Warte, ob er vielleicht etwas sagen möchte und damit endlich diese unangenehme Stille durchbricht. 

Dann- "Tsukishima?", fragt er endlich und es wirkt, als wäre seine Stimme ein klein wenig leiser, als sonst. Unsere Augen treffen sich wieder. Ich kann einfach nicht weg sehen. Er wendet sich ab. Sieht zu Boden.

"Hm?"

Ich warte auf eine Antwort. Beobachte, wie seine Finger mit der Schlaufe an seinen Schuhen spielen und wie sich sein Brustkorb mit seinen sanften Atemzügen hebt und senkt.

"Ich-. Es gibt da etwas, dass ich dir sagen möchte." Spricht er weiter, "Weil heute der letzte Tag vom Trainingscamp ist."

Ich nicke. "Ok. Und?"

Erneute Stille. Seine Finger sind zum stehen gekommen, die Schnur um seinen einen Zeigefinger gewickelt. Mein Blick wandert nach oben, zu seinem Gesicht, wo ich sehen kann, wie er sich leicht auf die Lippe beißt.

"Ich weiß nicht so richtig... wie ich es sagen soll."

"Spuck es endlich aus. Wir können nicht ewig hier sinnlos rumsitzen." Spreche ich ihm dazwischen und es klingt ehrlich gemeiner, als ich es eigentlich meine.

_Was ist denn so schwer zu sagen, dass er so vor sich hin stottert?_

Er seufzt. Seine Augen wandern über den Hallenboden. Kurz in meine Richtung, wenden sich dann aber wieder ab. Seine Hände spannen sich an, sein Mund öffnet sich leicht.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie du hierauf reagieren wirst. Wir haben ja nicht so wirklich viel Kontakt, abgesehen von den Trainingsspielen hin und wieder, aber... Ich-." Sein Blick hebt sich und er sieht endlich wieder in meine Richtung. Auf seinen Zügen liegt ein Ausdruck der nur schwer zu definieren ist. Ernst, entschlossen, aber unschlüssig und traurig zugleich. "Ich mag dich, sehr."

"Du magst mich?", frage ich nach. Ich weiß nicht einmal warum ich es frage.

"Nein, Liebe. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Tsukishima." Eine kurze Pause. Ich schweige. "Ich erwarte keine sofortige Antwort von dir. Lass dir Zeit, aber... denk bitte darüber nach."

Mit diesen Worten steht er auf, schnappt sich seine Flasche und geht mit zögerlichen Schritten aus der Halle. Ich dagegen, bleibe etwas überrumpelt zurück.

**Author's Note:**

> Soll dashier noch eine Fortsetzung bekommen..? 👀


End file.
